villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Keep Proposal: Ellen
Alright, just as I promised, since I'm familiar with the game...I'm going to do a PE Keep proposal on this girl because why not What's The Work Witch's House or Majo no Ine is a popular Horror RPG that tells us the story about a lost girl named Viola who woke up in the woods and travels through an abandoned house located there. Needless to say, it was also the home of her best friend, Ellen. Initially Viola just wanted to try to escape from the woods the way home was blocked by magical roses and the only option was only enter the Witch's House to break the magic spell... Eeeeeeexcept Viola and Ellen is not what they seems to be. Who is She/What Has She Done Alright, Ellen, long story short befriended an innocent child that got lost into a forest named Viola. Here's the thing about Ellen: She was diagnosed by an unknown sickness that made her unable to leave her home. Except, Ellen had a few skeletons in the closet. See, here's the thing about Ellen, she does have a decent Freudian Excuse by having an illness and her parents ignored her conditioning. And you know where this is going...She murdered her parents and then after that, she becomes even worse. So after she did that debacle, she made a pact with a Devil under the pretense that she would become immortal in which Ellen accept it willingly of course. To that end, Ellen sacrifices several innocent people by bringing several souls to the devil. We see several spirits that got trapped inside the house when you exploring it. When she got tired of living in the mansion, she then hatches a plan because why not? So because she wants to experience live. She then befriended a girl named Viola and then asked her to switch bodies together. Except...Before that, Ellen had done horrible things to her own body such as gouging her eyes out and cutting off her limbs. Why? So that she could laugh sadistically on how Viola suffered in her own body. And when Viola screams? Ellen gives her a medicine that burns her throat because her scream annoyed her. Yeah...You play as Ellen who is now possessed Viola's body and she is a seemingly innocent girl trapped inside the mansion. However, throughout the course of the game, you did several questionable things such as killing the frog that saved you or an innocent talking flower. It was soon revealed that she just want to come back to visit Viola to give her a last Kick The Dog moment by stabbing her body while also letting Viola's father shoot her while taunting Viola that she took all of the precious things that she cherished the most...Her family while letting Viola's soul getting taken by the devil Heinous Standard Utterly annihilates it on the personal level. Disregarding the sacrifices that she performed, what she had done to Viola and the innocent frog was a special level of fucked up crime that I still remember until today to the point I have an issue rewatching the walkthrough of the game again. What she had done puts her on the same level as my personal worst PE villains I've ever seen in entire media along with Yuuto, Zouken and the Unnamed Scientist from Magmel of the Sea Blue anime. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors This is the part where it gets tough even if I think Ellen is the most easiest keep imaginable. Yes, she does have an excuse in a form of neglected parents and a rare illness that rendered her immobile. Except no, it is stated that Ellen is a sociopath even with her sickness and what she does is WAAAAAAAAAAAAY Disproportionate and brutal for me to consider that I think any sympathy that I have with her dissipated into thin air. That and how she had a joy on performing her actions? Yeah... Also, as far as the friendship of the demon goes? I don't think it holds up at all given that it was for pragmatic purpose at the end. Final Verdict KEEP, KEEP, KEEP!!! One of the worst villains I've ever seen in entire media with a rather Weak Freudian Excuse that got subverted later on. She's the utter reason why I had a hard time to rewatch Witch's House and not a biggie when it comes to Draco in Leather Pants trope...Yeah. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals